Szayel and Cirucci: Best Accident
by buizelisgod
Summary: Szayel and Cirucci from Adjuchas and beyond... Fluff, death, darkness and smex
1. Given Name: Sanderwicci

Syazel charged away from the herd of Menos. His big brother Iilforte had warned him that a small Adjuchas like him was a tasty snack to them. The pinked haired hollow wasn't watching where he was going and fell through a sink hole. He squeaked and looked up. They had passed over him. Syazel felt around for a way out and heard a tiny noise. He was face to face with a teen girl Adjuchas. She had purple pig tails, purple tear marks under her eyes, three chains hanging off of either side of her head and three spikes running down her head. Syazel blushed and gingerly backed up. The girl turned her head at an odd angle and held out a hand to his face. Syazel's mask was scuffed up from running. She licked her finger and gently rubbed it. Syazel grinned childishly and touched her hand. "Mah names Syazel Aporro Granz" he said. "I'm Cirucci Sanderwicci" she said with a smile. "Are you hiding from Menos too" Syazel asked. Cirucci shook her head and turned away from him. "Follow me. I'll show you" she said. Syazel hesitated but followed anyway. Cirucci put her hand on the wall in front of her. She grinned back at him and pushed it slowly to the side. Syazel felt a warm gust of air before he was pulled through the door. An artificial sun hung above them and an enormous building loomed in the distance. Syazel was in complete awe. Cirucci childishly shut his mouth and pointed at the building. "That's Las Noches where all the strong Hollows are. Someday I'm gonna become a Vasto Lorde and go there" she said. "Cool! Can I come with you" Syazel asked. Cirucci blushed and nodded. Syazel held out his pinky. "You gotta pinky swear" he said. Cirucci giggled and wrapped her pinky around his. Syazel grinned and moved closer to her. Cirucci put her head on his shoulder and sighed sweetly. They stayed like that for a while not moving. Syazel was suddenly lifted off the ground by a Gillian. "SYAZEL" Cirucci cried. The Gillian held him over his mouth and prepared to eat him. "No please don't eat him" Cirucci whimpered. A bright yellow Cero shot straight through the beast. Syazel plummeted believing he was gonna die on impact. Cirucci got under him and held out her arms. Like she could really catch him…

Iilforte, who was behind the bright yellow cero wolf whistled and doubled over slapping his knee. Syazel had landed on Cirucci and the force of the impact lead to him kissing her. "Alright lover boy mom says it's time for dinner" Iilforte said as he picked Syazel up by his upper arm. "Ok. Lemme say bye to Cirucci" Syazel said. He helped her up and scowled at Iilforte. "Ok ok but keep your clothes on" Iilforte said before walking off. Syazel scooped up some sand in his hand and mixed it with some of La Lujoriosa's fluids. Cirucci watched him curiously. (If she had eyebrows one would be raised) Syazel held out a sand sculpture of a swallow with a heart in its beak. Cirucci blushed and gently took it. "See you tomorrow" Syazel asked. "Unless Hueco Mundo collapses then ya" Cirucci said with a chuckle. Syazel kissed her on the cheek before running off after Iilforte. Cirucci lightly touched her cheek before turning and going towards her den. For once, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. The Day We Both Died

In the years that passed, Syazel and Cirucci grew closer. They hunted together, trained together and to a kid safe level slept together. Iilforte kept that last one personally. He'd be damned if his nerdy younger brother got laid before him. Syazel tormented him to no limit about that. He made remarks that Cirucci had bigger boobs then all Iilforte's girlfriends combined. It always led to a senseless fight that Syazel either talked his way out of or got through using his intellect.

Syazel decided it was time to leave the Forest of Menos. He took Cirucci in the middle of the night and began climbing up the trees. Cirucci was getting ahead of him. Syazel just to be playful grabbed her tail and pulled on it. Cirucci yelped in pain and her hold was loosened. She fell backwards and wrapped her arms around Syazel's waist to prevent her falling any farther.

It seemed like they had been climbing for days when in reality it hadn't even been an hour. The tree they were on shook suddenly. "Please tell me that was your stomach" Syazel said worriedly. Cirucci shook her head and looked around. There was a Gillian smashing against the tree. This Gillian had two tear marks on its face and was trying to find a way to get them. Cirucci let go of Syazel and charged her Cero as she fell. The Gillian saw that coming and broke through the tree bringing it down.

Cirucci hit the ground and covered her head. Syazel jumped off the tree and covered Cirucci with his body. He refused to have his woman hurt. The Gillian believing they were dead slid off to find something else to eat. In a last ditch effort to save Cirucci, Syazel threw her out of the way. Cirucci's eyes widened in horror as Syazel was crushed under the falling debris.

Cirucci waited for the dust to clear before she began digging for Syazel. There was a muffled coughing noise and finally Cirucci dug him out. Syazel groaned in pain and tried to smile for her. Cirucci cupped his face in her hands and whimpered. "I'm sorry Cirucci… We'll have to break that pinky promise we made" Syazel choked out. Cirucci's lower lip quivered before she pressed her forehead against his. Syazel smirked and ran his hand through her hair.

"You have to keep going… Fulfill your dream Cirucci Sanderwicci… I love you" Syazel said lastly. He shut his amber eyes and his features softened. Cirucci squeezed her eyes shut but that didn't stop the tears. She let that angry Hollow in her takeover and she looked straight up. She didn't cry or scream…. Cirucci Sanderwicci roared in anger and sadness at the world for taking him from her.

She ran and ran. Her legs becoming hard and packed just from it. Cirucci leapt from tree to tree clearing the distance in under a minute. She punched through the top of the forest and glared at her surroundings. Her legs were aching and bleeding but Cirucci didn't care. If Hueco Mundo didn't care then neither did she.

Back under her, Iilforte was on a rampage from finding his brother dead. Any and all Hollows that crossed his path were slaughtered not for food but for stress relief. He stopped and looked down at Syazel. He looked so small and innocent laying there. Iilforte crossed his brother's arms over his chest and messed his hair up like he to used one last time before walking away.

Who are you? Cirucci Sanderwicci… What is your rank? I am the Quinta Espada… Who do you obey? Sousuke Aizen… Cirucci fulfilled her dream and broke a promise all in three days.


	3. Party and Demoted

Cirucci was sitting in her room observing her nails with clear distaste. Ever since she had come here, Cirucci had a notoriously dead personality. The day Syazel had died, Cirucci had died as well. She refused any and all contact unless it was necessary. Sometimes she wishes she was dead with him…

Iilforte was smiling to himself when he felt something tugging on his leg. "Leave me alone" he growled. "B-But Iilforte… You said you would take me to Las Noches with you next time" someone squeaked. Iilforte grinned and picked up his little brother before noogieing him into squealing. "Alright but you know I spoil you" he said. His brother grinned up at him from under his messed up pink hair.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts deedle dee… See them lined up there by the road…" Tesla barked. "Round ones, small ones some even bigger than your head" Nel said with a smile. Cirucci walked past them looking beat. "Hai Sanderwicci-san! We're going to the bar would you like to join us" Tesla called. Cirucci looked at him and all she saw was Syazel asking her to come with him. She nodded and followed them.

Nel and Cirucci drank Tesla under the table. Aizen was watching and was surprised at Cirucci's behavior. "I think Aizen is watching us… You hear that" Nel asked. She made a weird ch swishing noise through her teeth. They looked at each other before exploding into laughter. "I have the cure for that" Cirucci said. She turned to face the camera in the corner and yanked her top up unintentionally dragging her bra with it. Everything was a blur and the two girls woke up in the booth hours later. "Man we fucked up" Nel said with a giggle. "But it was fun" Cirucci said.

Cirucci's behavior (and nobility to take the complete fall) got her demoted to the Privaron Espada. Cirucci gained enough of her personality back in her last moments to flip off everyone but Nel before leaving. "Have you no shame or care that you're being demoted" Dordonii asked. "Dude I don't give a f*ck" Cirucci said. As Cirucci departed into Tres Cifras, the years melted off her making her seem much younger. But she didn't care. Not one bit…


	4. Breathe and Live Again

My name is Syazel Aporro Granz and I only wish to serve you if you'll rid the world of non Hollows. Aizen nodded and dismissed the Octava. Syazel spiked his reiatsu to show off as he strutted to his lab. A similar purple reiatsu flared back. Syazel growled and went to seek out the perpetrator.

Cirucci was batting at her pigtail when a sharp pink reiatsu knocked her out of her chair. She growled and spiked back. Feeling the owner of the reiatsu approaching, Cirucci went with the old ambush technique. As she lies in wait contemplating her strategy, a cold hard object was held up in front of her throat out of nowhere.

Syazel jerked his blade back and chuckled to himself before opening his eyes. Time stopped when Cirucci screamed and grasped her neck. He mentally kicked himself in the throat. How could he not recognize the woman he loves reiatsu?

Cirucci held her throat forgetting that she didn't have Hierro anymore. "Syazel… I'm coming" she said before blood spewed from her mouth. Cirucci was surprised when she didn't hit the floor.

Syazel held her close not caring that she was staining his robes. "Cirucci my precious swallow… Don't leave me I'm sorry… Please good Aizen-sama I'm sorry" Syazel whispered. He placed his hand over the wound and pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't go where I can't follow" he sobbed.

Cirucci took a sharp breath in before coughing and gasping for air. Her neck had been sewn closed with a lock of pink hair. Cirucci blinked a few times before her eyes welled up with tears. Ignoring his telling her to be careful, she leapt onto Syazel. Life had come back to her.

They locked eyes and tenderly rubbed noses. Syazel grabbed her face and roughly kissed her. He reversed the roles and pinned her. Cirucci tugged on his shirt and almost squealed when he tore it off revealing a hard packed body. Syazel unzipped her dress and pushed the offending article of clothing apart.

Cirucci moaned into Syazel's shoulder as he hungrily kissed and nipped her neck. Syazel groped her big luscious boobs and growled sexually. Cirucci curled her fingers in his back and looked worriedly up at him. Syazel furrowed his brow before picking her up and carrying her to his domain.

There the fun would intensify. :D


End file.
